


Spring days out

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Woge, uncontrolled powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean enjoy a day out with their unusual family. The uniqueness of their family doesn't mean they're excempt from common problems, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring days out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordelia_Cruinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Cruinn/gifts).



**Spring days out.**

With a contented sigh and a lazy smile, Nick Burkhardt relaxed and closed his eyes. It was a beautiful day, unusually sunny and warm, even for mid-morning on a late-April day, and he was currently just enjoying some peace and quiet.

Not only was the warm weather a rare thing in Portland, but circumstances had also been blessedly quiet, allowing both him and Sean a free Saturday. When was the last time they’d been able to spend some quiet time on their own, without one or the other having to rush about for meetings, investigations, ancient conspiracies or unruly wesen? Nick honestly couldn’t remember, even as he tried.

“You’re thinking too hard,” said the deep, always-composed voice of the man he loved, just a few inches to his side.

“Am not,” he replied playfully, turning his head to the side, his nose scrunching a bit as the soft grass of the park tickled his cheek.

“I can almost see the wheels turning in your head,” and long, elegant, strong fingers stroked his side with gentle familiarity.

“Then close your eyes. Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying the moment?”

Sean’s laughter was soft and discrete, befitting of the prince he was deep at his core, bastard or otherwise.

“I would, but right now I just want to see you,” he paused, enjoying the sight of the sunlight creating kaleidoscopic patterns on his lover’s skin as the breeze played with the leafs of the tree they were resting under. “Besides,” he added, because the circumstances demanded it, “you’re thinking so hard I can still hear the clockwork of your mind. I worry you might injure yourself.”

Nick let out a short laugh, thoroughly enjoying the back and forth.

“I’m a Grimm. I’ll survive a bit of hard thinking,” he said, his hand reaching out to entwine his fingers with the zauberbiest’s.

“One never knows what the weak point of a…”

A high, panicked scream tore through the calm of the morning, making both Sean and Nick spring into action, smoothly transitioning from resting couple to alert cops in the instant it took them to get to their feet. Nick instinctively reached for a gun that wasn’t at his hip, even as he ran towards the upset group of children.

“What happened?” Sean’s voice was oddly calm as he herded his kids closer, shielding them from the still panicked boy who kept on shrieking as he was checked over by his alarmed parents.

Nick didn’t come closer to the kids, keeping an eye on both groups as he stood between them, ready for anything.

“She’s a monster! She’s a monster!” the boy, at least a couple of years older than Diana, kept crying to his parents.

“Diana?” Sean called as he leaned down toward their kids.

“I’m not a monster!” the little girl complained, turning teary violet eyes towards her father. “I’m not a monster,” she repeated in a lower voice.

“Of course you’re not, princess,” Sean said soothingly, a quick glance towards the older boy who was still trying to pull his parents out of the park, and to Nick, who still watched the other family like an eagle; then he looked at the little boy who was, for all intents and purposes, his son.

The boy’s gray eyes, so much like his father’s, were wide in shock, and just a bit wet.

“He… he pushed her,” he said hesitantly, and then, in a lower voice, “and she woged.”

Sean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Diana’s powers never stopped amazing all of them, and despite all the precautions they took, there always seemed to be details that escaped their control. They hadn’t been ready for their little girl to woge so young.

“It’s alright, princess,” he said, pulling his daughter into his arms and welcoming the boy when he sought shelter in his embrace as well.

He raised his head to see a very embarrassed mother apologize to Nick for her son’s rudeness in calling their beautiful girl a monster.

“Don’t worry, kids will be kids,” Nick was saying, his boyish smile pure charm as he started to make his way towards his own family.

“Early woge,” Sean answered the question in Nick’s eyes.

“Ah,” and a flash of worry in his face before he schooled the expression away. They had always known their –and Adalind’s– children would never be exactly normal, but even less than normal fathers could have trouble keeping up with them. “Well, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, smiling again as he reached for Diana, who went willingly into his arms. His stubborn pride would never allow him to admit it aloud, but the way he was increasingly having trouble to carry his little girl while Sean could easily carry both children did bother him some times. It gave him flashbacks of his high school times, when he wished he was taller and bigger.

Sean seemed to know what was in his mind, if his amused smile was anything to go by.

“I think pizza and ice cream sound great. Don’t you all agree?” the Grimm said before his lover could say anything about height and complexes. And if he took a perverse pleasure in the way Sean had a bit of difficulties holding their son as the boy bounced in excitement at the idea of pizza and ice cream, well, it wouldn’t hurt their family one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my mini-vacations!  
> Which sadly means I have to go back to work... but it also means more writing! In the hopes of removing the rust, I wanted to write something short and sweet for this beautiful couple. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
